Absolute Power, Absolute Consequences
by Paradox en Vogue
Summary: What if Naruto chose to challenge his inner demon without any assistance from Bee or the training to do it? And what would the fox spirit do to him if he failed to win their battle for control? Warning: dark, dark yaoi
1. Swallowing The Sun

**Author Notes: Your favorite KyuuNaru writer is back with another dark fic. This one will be an extended storyline inspired by a couple other works on . Fair warning: it gets VERY dark.**

**$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; **

Naruto decided it was now or never. With the key to his seal in hand, it was time to confront the Nine-Tailed Fox and learn to control its power. As a jinchuuriki he had to progress to keep his friends safe. In his apartment he sat on the floor nd focused his mind, and before long he stood before the great gate so familiar to him now.

"Brat," came the familiar voice, "what brings you here? Do you need to borrow my power again? I'll give it to you…" The same condescending tone, the same evil snicker. The fox knew Naruto hurt those around him when he used too much of it. "Or are you here to talk my ears off?"

"None of the above," replied the blond. He pulled back his sleeve, and the fox's great eye widened slightly as writing began to appear.

"What are you up to kid?" he asked curiously.

"I have the key to the seal now. Today, I'm going to learn to control your power, fox. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice. If this goes well I'll leave the seal loose and let you breathe easier. How about that?"

"You have some sort of nerve, Naruto…" The fox stood up and snarled, and the little blond fool just smiled as his hand lit up with 5 flames. "So, you really believe you can defeat me and control my power, boy?"

"I have to, so there's no way around it. Ready?" The giant fox only growled, his nine tails rising into the air. Naruto lifted his shirt and plunged his hand into the seal. The giant gate which held back the bijuu quaked, and the tag over the center burned away. Behind it an array of metal scales formed a locking disk, and one by one they started to slip out from the center. Naruto summoned a army of clones. Three of them fell to the back to collect sage chakra, and the rest began to form Rasengans as the seal slowly came undone. When the last scale moved away, the fox grabbed the two doors and threw them wide open with a roar, them slamming into the stone walls on the side with a loud clang, and then Naruto and his army charged.

"I'll crush you Naruto!" he roared. One clawed paw swiped at the ground, sending off powerful winds which tore up a number of his clones, them disappearing in puffs of smoke. A tail came down and smashed some before sweeping more away, but they kept charging. The fox was fast and vicious without a doubt. As the clones jumped into the air, many of them fell to tails, only a couple making it through to land hits on the demon. Needless to say, they barely made a dent, and Naruto himself only just avoided the swipe of claws as he retreated a great distance.

In the back the reserve clones dispelled, and then the jinchuuriki smiled, summoning a fresh army, this time of sage clones. "Like I'll let you just weave chakra as you please!" The fox's nine tails rose into the air in a backward arch, enclosing an area above his head, and there orbs of blue and red chakra began to appear and mould together. Naruto's clones worked fast to form giant Rasengans, and then the race was on. As the giant orbs finished forming and the clones took off, the fox compressed the giant black chakra orb and proceeded to swallow it. The clones jumped, and a flurry of tails met the giant orbs of chakra in various stalemates, but there were too many. In a split moment the beast opened his maw, and from it burst forth a beam of pure destructive energy, wiping out the army of clones in front of him and sending the space trembling with his power.

Then in the center came something new at the fox, unable to react as a giant Rasenshuriken cut through his Tailed Beast Bomb, catching him right in the face with a yell, the titanic being being sent back quite a distance, and in came running the brat with a second. His inner demon growled, two tails swiping down at his vessel, them being blocked by the mass of whirling chakra. Then from above came two more, and Naruto bodged up and back, abandoning the attack. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the fox's hand rush in with a swipe, no time to react. It was a dead on hit, him hearing a distinct crunching noise as he was buried in fur only a split moment, hit something hard, and was then being compressed and accelerated.

Naruto was flung back hard into the wall of the sewers, landing flat and feeling his muscles give out. Everything hurt so much. He was practically buried in the stone, and he could barely move. He was going to die at this rate... Blood dripped from his mouth and much of his skin.

"You, will regret, trying to subjugate my power, Naruto." All the teen could think about was running, but the seal was open, and he just couldn't move. The titanic fox strode forward and gave him a hard stare as he stood up partly on two legs. Fast as lighting a clawed paw flew at him, destroying the stone on its way in, but Naruto was fine, at least until the digits squeezed around him and the clawed hand pulled back. "Now now, don't give me that look, BRAT!" With a yell the fox threw his vessel straight into the ground, forming a crater. Then a tail came crashing down on him, and almost every bone in his body had to be broken at that point, his life force a mere flicker.

"…Mom…Dad…Sakura…Granny…S-Sa-suke…s-sorry…" he wheezed. "Nine, tails…?" The fox looked down at him in anger. "Sorry I, was, a lousy, jin-chuuriki…" As his eyes began to close, the fox's chakra suddenly encased him, keeping him alive and healing his wounds. "F-Fox?" Another tail smashed down on him, crushing him again and leaving him a bloody, bruised, broken mess, but the chakra kept him alive and kept healing him. Then in a flash the beast's claws extended and swiped down, three of them impaling the helpless jinchuuriki, shock and pain clear in his face, especially as the fox lifted him by the entrenched claws, blood and other fluids dripping to the floor.

"You, apologize, for being a bad jinchuuriki? Don't make me laugh." The fox just slightly changed the tension on his claws, and Naruto yelled out in pain. "I'm going to take my fifty pounds of flesh clear out of your hide!" The demon threw his arm to the side, and Naruto went flying and tumbling on the ground. "Now, burn." With a couple hand signs, suddenly a wall of fire was erupting from the beast's mouth, and it took no time at all to engulf Naruto and cause him to scream in pain. With an evil grin the beast walked over and then blew out the fires, his vessel red and black before him, very little skin remaining. His chakra took a long time to regenerate it all, and as it did the demon got a truly evil idea. With Naruto so weak, he picked up the blond and began to weave his chakra very densely. "For your and your family's transgressions against me, I'm going to turn the tables. Instead of you the jinchuuriki and me the trapped pet, now I'll carry you around in a cage."

"Wait, what?" asked the teen, him now panicking, trying to struggle, but then crimson chains erupted from the orb of white chakra in the fox's palm, and they wrapped around his wrists and ankles before pulling him spread-eagle, and then kanji spread from them over his body, writing the seal onto his being. "No, wait please!"

"Secret Sage Art: Ephemeral Spirit Submission!" Naruto felt lightning rip through him, and the words glowed white, the fox pressing a palm into his own stomach, white chains erupting and connecting to Naruto's before disappearing, and then a silver choker appeared around his neck. "Now you are mine to do with as I please. Now, get in your cage." Naruto was in a state of shock, but then from the demon's old cage a heavy silver chain shot out and attached to the back of his choker, and it dragged him from Kurama's grasp. Naruto tried to pull against it once he fell to the floor, but he couldn't resist it and slipped behind the barred doors quickly.

"No! Fox please! At least kill me! You can't just keep me here!"

"I can, and I will, and I'll keep taking it out on you until I get truly bored. Maybe then I'll kill you. For now, how about my new pet learns his place… I've needed to get my rocks off for a while. You'll do."

"Wait? What? Get your rocks off?" The titanic fox began to step towards the cage.

"Yes. Bust a nut? Spread the seed?…" Naruto just gave him curious looks. "You really are clueless." The fox began to shrink, and then he began to change shape up close to the cage, into a near-human man, his muscle well-toned, his eyes fierce and predatory. In a flowing black robe he stepped up toward the bars, and Naruto began to back away. Then the redhead undid the sash around his waist, revealing his naked body and a hardening manhood.

"No," the former vessel breathed.

"Yes. As my pet you have no ability to refuse." He kept approaching, and Naruto turned around to run. Then the redhead held up two fingers, and the chain glowed before going tight, Naruto suddenly finding the end and getting yanked at the neck, unable to move farther. He looked back, and he chain was in the man's hand. "You look good like that: naked and afraid. It's gonna be a lot of fun tearing into you…"

"Wait, you can't do this! You can't rape me! Fox I-"

"My name is not 'fox,' brat. It's Kurama, and you will call me Master or Master Kurama from now on, or else." Naruto looked to him only a moment before struggling against the chain again, even as he choked a bit. "Now, why don't you be an obedient little pet and heel…" Black writing erupted from the choker, and the blond felt his body become very heavy, and the silver chain began to pull him, the former vessel in tears as he collapsed onto his knees and was dragged backward.

"I'm not, a pet. I'm a human being… I never thought of you like a possession. Kurama please…" Suddenly there was slack in the chain, and he could feel the fox-man directly behind him.

"I, expressly told you, to call me Master or Master Kurama, Naruto…" That voice made his blood run like ice. There was suddenly a crushing grip on his right forearm, followed by a twist, a yank, and a kick which shattered his upper arm. Kurama perked his ears up at the scream which followed, his former vessel cradling the hanging arm.

"NGH! MMHHMMGH! Kurama! Master please. AAANGH! OH GOD!" Naruto was shaking all over, quaking with pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" With a smirk the redhead put two fingers through the back of his former vessel's collar, lifting him up and making him groan and cry in pain. Quickly the weight disappeared and the words receded, and Kurama put one finger right on the break, and quickly the pieces began to move back together, an excruciating process at first, but Naruto was feeling relief soon and able to stand on his own.

"You know Naruto, I used to think you had absolutely no potential, but you proved me wrong a number of times…" A clawed hand came down and took a spread hold of the teen's left hip. Instantly the former jinchuuriki shivered and started to struggle away.

"No! Get off me you crazy demon! Don't touch me!"

"Ooo, feisty…"

"You're sick! I'm a guy!"

"And? Males often have sex with each other purely for pleasure or dominance reasons. Some even do for love. This is true for humans and animals, demons too. Now, how about you stop struggling so much…" The other hand came up, the first two fingers together in a seal. Chains descended from the ceiling and wrapped around Naruto's wrists, shackles forming before the hands were drawn upward. "Be a good little pet and let your master get a good look at you…"

"I'm not a pet! I'm not your possession! Kura-Master, I'm a human being. I don't belong to you. And I never thought you belonged to me either. Please, just let me go. If you want out of the seal you can leave. I won't ever come to bother you again." The fox-man just smiled evilly.

"You never thought of me as a possession, and yet you called on my chakra, demanded it, any time you were in trouble…" Now both hands were on Naruto's hips, and Kurama got in close, leaning his mouth down to the former vessel's ear. All Naruto could do was cry, or kick, but he knew that would practically be useless, or result in much worse pain for him… "You demanded 'rent' from me for living inside your body, as though I ever wanted to… You're a terrible liar. I don't like liars…" Those hands began to move, one down his right leg, the other forward to his stomach, stroking him in sickening ways.

"HHHHHGH, please stop… I'm serious. I only knew you were some monster demon fox, but I didn't think I owned you. I only knew I needed power, and that you had it. If that made you feel used I'm sorry, but if knew how to give you freedom, I would have…" Kurama growled and let his claws just slightly dig into the unmarred skin.

"You lying piece of garbage. You opened the seal and tried to take my power from me by force, as if it belonged to you, as if I was just something you could kick around and punish with impunity…" The anger and fury was coming through as those claws began to pierce Naruto's skin and draw blood.

"Ow, Master please… I had a responsibility, for my friends, to beat the Akatsuki! Master Kurama I wanted for us to work together, but you would try to hurt everyone around me when I let you do what you wanted!"

"Making excuses now? I do as I wish with what is mine. That includes my power and my body. Hnn, and now that includes you, pet. You have such smooth skin for a male…" Those hands squeezed and groped over Naruto's legs, slipping along them and making Naruto try to avoid him, even though he had no hope of doing so.

"Master Kurama, what will you do, about the Akatsuki, and what about, all my friends? I swore to protect them!" The redhead stopped, thinking about it.

"The Akatsuki, will burn. I will deal with them, including the man who released me from your mother all those years ago, that accursed Uchiha… As per your friends, they're on their own. I have no more use or want for the Leaf Village. I'll leave it in peace, for your sake, pet."

"My name, is Naruto. I'm not your pet," the desperate blond claimed. Kurama only snickered.

"Tonight I will let you cling to your name and identity, to your stubbornness and your humanity, but in time I will strip you of everything you have left, pet. That will be your punishment for what your family and village has done to me."

"How, can you take my name?" Naruto asked, struggling as the redhead leaned against him and wove his hands back up his legs to his hips and then waist.

"Hnn, a number of ways, but I think it will be best to just break you of the habit of saying it, then thinking it, until you forget." Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. Surely there was pain ahead if he really meant to do that, but he wouldn't give in… "You've developed quite well in your seventeen years, for a human…" Those hands wandered up to his chest, the fingers tracing his abs along the way and feeling his pecs before moving on to his arms. "All that training, all for nothing…" He really did know how to get under Naruto's emotional defenses. That one hurt. "Well, maybe not totally for nothing. Now you're in peak physical condition, beautiful really…all for me…"

"No you sick bastard," growled the blond.

"Yes, you exist this way solely for my pleasure. You'd best learn that, boy." Kurama leaned in and licked along Naruto's jugular, making him gasp before swiping his head sideways to smack Kurama, which only mildly succeeded, the redhead reeling backwash a growl, and then he began to chuckle, it turning into a sickening laugh. "You hehehe, rrreeeeally, shouldn't have done that, you disobedient little brat…" With his claws fully extended, Kurama placed his hands at the top of Naruto's back, pressed, and then deliberately and slowly began to rake down in shockingly straight lines.

Naruto yelled out and tensed as he was sliced open, trying to move and get away, but totally unable with his arms tethered like this. Kurama smiled evilly as he drew yells and scores of pain as he made it to the lower back, then Naruto's butt, and then the backs of his legs which began to kick. He increased the suppression on the seal and locked his feet to the floor until he finished, ten bloody lines running all the way down the teen's back side. "Nngh, nnn…" Naruto breathed, unable to hold back tears, but trying to avoid sobbing, to avoid giving Kurama the satisfaction. He whined in pain as red ran over his skin in rivulets, all while the demon licked his claws, enjoying the view of his work and the taste of his victim's blood.

"Such a shame… You had flawless skin thanks to my chakra… You wear such foxy whiskers… You have since birth, even before I was sealed inside you… It must have been because Kushina carried you with me so close… Something else you stole from me…"

"Wait, I had no control over that!" Naruto stammered, turning partway around despite his pain.

"No, no you didn't. I won't punish you for that, pet… Besides, it's a redeeming feature. It makes you look more like a demon. I'll let you keep those."

"Th-Thank you, Master. Please, just let me go, or at least stop hurting me." The demon smiled.

"You're welcome, pet, but I won't just let you go. I have so many things I want to do to you… More hurting can wait I suppose. I'd much rather get to taking what I really want out of you." Once again the blond gasped and grit his teeth.

"Please, I don't want to do this, and I'm sorry for what my family and I did to you. I understand I'm powerless, but you're a good person Ku-Master, Kurama… I'm a guy, and a human, and I forgive you for everything so far, but please…" Kurama snickered and leaned forward again, wrapping his hands around the teen's stomach and making him cringe.

"Oh pet…you just don't get it. Master takes what he wants from his possessions. You belong to me. If I want something of you, you'll give it to me whether you want to or not. Now, it's been about one hundred fifty years since I had a lay, so that's what I want. So, you'll bring me pleasure whether you want to or not, in any and every manner I desire." Naruto felt familiar chakra wash over him, and his wounds all began to heal. He really didn't like where this was going… "Now, I haven't lain with another in about one hundred fifty years, so that's what I'm in the mood for. You can't change my mind."

"How, dare I ask, do you even…with a guy?" he asked. Kurama stepped back, looked down, and licked his lips. His hands started at the teen's shoulders, massaging them before starting to move lower. The demon was getting aroused staring at his current target, and Naruto gasped as those clawed hands took hold of his muscled rear, giving it a particularly careful and detailed groping. "No, please that's, that's just not right…"

"Oh you silly human… Maybe while I'm inside you you'll find out why some people do this consensually. There's nothing wrong with it in and of itself, rape aside of course." Naruto grit his teeth, but with his major limbs all stuck there was nothing he could do to struggle against it… He began to feel tears again as Kurama continued to grope him. Some of the touches were a little pleasurable, but the humiliation and terror far outweighed it all… "And, maybe when you learn your place I'll teach you a couple things about this," he said as his hand moved over top of Naruto's soft penis, gently grasping and playing with his testicles for a couple moments. "But for now, I'll enjoy your other parts." Naruto bit his lip. This was absolutely humiliating… "Now I know you're a virgin in every sense, of the word, so I'll try to be a little gentle for your sake."

Kurama merely thought it and summoned to him a bottle of lavender oil. He removed the stopper and gently poured it over his stark shaft, standing proud, tall, and wide from his nest of crimson curls. The other hand began to stroke, evening out the coat, the air beginning to smell heavily of lavender. When he was satisfied he placed the bottle down on the stone, and he looked over his captive once more, licking his lips and twitching in excitement. Such a young, sexy, innocent, unwilling virgin he was about to deflower… He stepped forward and took hold of Naruto's cheeks, spreading them and growling in lust as that perfect, pink pucker came into view.

"Master, I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me…"

"Pet, I've made up my mind. Now, for your own sake, I suggest you relax…" Naruto cringed and grit his teeth. Yeah right, relax… He felt the head line up with his asshole and braced, and then Kurama took hold of his hips. Next came a simultaneous pull and push against him, and instantly he felt pressure down there, pressure which quickly morphed into pain.

"RRRRRRGH! AGH! DAMN, IT!" Kurama watched the head slowly push past the offending ring, and he groaned as he began to slip into that tight taint, it nice and warm. "OW OW OW PLEASE MASTER! STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Nope. Just relax pet and it'll be over soon enough. In fact, from now on I don't want to hear your complaints." Instantly Naruto found himself gagged, and then the pressure and effort increased, and he groaned and whined, higher and louder, tears slipping from his eyes. "Aaaaaah yeaaaah. Mmmmm nice…" The fox demon loved that hot pipe slowly parting around him. It was the best friction. He twitched and groaned as he got farther and farther inside, loving the sounds his captive was making. "Yeah you take that dick like the vixen you are… More, even deeper…" Naruto was crying outright in pain and quaking, clenching uncontrollably. It was absolutely awful. It felt like a bar of metal with rough edges was being used to tear him open… Then the direction changed, Kurama starting to slip back out. "Aaaah yeah… That squeezing is nice, pet. Everything you have and are is mine, your ass included. Right now your whole purpose is to bring me pleasure. Your hole exists to be fucked and filled with Master's seed. That's what possession and ownership is. You exist for my purposes."

He pulled all the way out, a bit to Naruto's relief, but then two chakra-coated fingers shot inside him, Naruto shivering and groaning in a mix of pain and an odd pleasure. "Yeah, nice…You stay great and tight…" Those two fingers didn't play around with him long. They were drawn out and replaced with Kurama's hard dick in short order, him pushing in faster then before. "Aaaaannngh." He began to lick along Naruto's back and run his hands over the teen's flesh. Naruto was in such pain and humiliation. How had it come to this? How was he losing his virginity to some sick, vengeful demon? How was he trapped here? Why had his miserable life culminated in this? "Mmgh, MMMMMmmmmmmm." At last their bodies were flush, Kurama buried to the root, giving tiny thrusts trying to just get as far as possible. Just how big was he? Just how could this hurt so much? What twisted mind had thought this up?

"Aaaaah…" Kurama paused as he lifted up from his ravishing and tasting. "Hnn, this is a perfect sight: my pet all chained up, my dick buried to the root in said pet's ass, my saliva all over his back, and my pet totally disgusted with himself and me… Well, no, it could be better, but we'll get there at a later point. About this sweet virgin ass of yours…time to make my mark…" Naruto shot him an angry look, but he winced and yelled as the demon quickly drew back. Even with the oil, going in with no prep had made this awful… Then with an unrelenting thrust and pull, Kurama buried himself to the root, him moaning openly in pleasure as Naruto gave a muffled cry of pain.

"Oh what it is to have sex again…" Kurama began to do these four inch, heavy thrusts, Naruto yelping in pain with each pass. "Yeah, take it, take it. You groan for me… You fight it… Agh, ooh, mmgh, fuck…" Thrust after thrust, none of them easy. "Yeah, that's great. Silky, hot, tight, lots of friction… Perfect place to stick my dick. Good pet…" Naruto was crying both in pain and humiliation. Why did he have to have the body for this? Why did Kurama have to get more than what he wanted? What made it worse was Kurama's actions had started to induce an erection in Naruto, the teen trying to will it down. "Heh, naughty little vixen… I know you're not really enjoying it, but still, just can't help but get it up for me can you? But I won't punish you. God you're tight…MMGH!" That last thrust had Naruto squeal and let out two tears in pure pain. Kurama really was tearing him up… "Ooooohohohoho yeeessss." A harsh spank came down on Naruto's left cheek, accompanied by an equally heavy thrust, then another, again, and again… At first it was only hurting internally (and boy did it ever) while being humiliating, but then the spanks became very painful as the sting compounded. Fifteen of those, and then the other side. Naruto was shaking, and his voice was going hoarse. Every once in a while he'd feel a pulse of pleasure inside as well, but it was fleeting…

"Oh if only your parents could see you here, watching me make you my bitch. Your mother's face, and God would she scream in horror…" Naruto cried. Why did he have to go there…? "And your dad? Oh how disappointed would he be? He'd jump in and rescue you, but you know he'd never look at you the same again. AAH FUCK YEAH!" A double spanking landed, and Naruto squealed in pain, Kurama twitching inside him. Then he widened his stance, got slightly more underneath the blond, and began to thrust in and out in a moderate pace, clear down to the root, an unrelenting, even rhythm. Naruto groaned almost in time with them. It was hilarious for Kurama to watch. "Yeah, nice…mmgh that ass…I knew I wasn't gonna last long, but this is ridiculous…" He stopped, drew more of the way out, took hold of the blond's hips, and then he started thrusting in more quickly, more harshly. Naruto whined outright and clenched around him. It hurt so much… "Oongh, yeah, ugh! Gonna fill you all the way to the brim with my cum. I'm gonna leave it deep inside you Naruto. You ready to know what that's like?" All he got for an answer was a long groan/yell filled with anger, shame, pain, and sadness. "There we go. There we go… AH! AHAGH! MMMMMRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" The pace never slowed down. Kurama only squeezed him harder, the demon shaking and trembling just a bit, and then Naruto felt his insides start to burn, filling with fluids. The demon groaned, gave a long moan and growl as it continued, and then he roared loudly, the thrusting not stopping.

Before long Naruto felt additional pressure inside from Kurama's seed, and the thrusting began to make it leak from his hole and drip down his inner thighs. Eventually, far too long later, Kurama finally slowed down, but he shoved himself in brutally, packing it all in. "Aaaaaaaagh…" It was like he was refreshed…the bastard. "Good boy," he said happily, in congratulation, and then he ruffled the teen's hair. "You feel all that in there? Hm?" Naruto gave a tiny nod, remaining silent as tears continued to slip from his eyes. "Yeah, that's your master's seed. It feels good, doesn't it?" No! Not at all! It burned. It hurt… The blond shot him a look of raw hate, and Kurama smiled and gave his butt a squeeze. "You'll learn to like it eventually… Now, I know you're probably a little uncomfortable, so I'll be nice and get you a really comfy bed." Suddenly there was a white bed fitted with silk sheets and plenty of pillows. "I'll let you sleep for now, pet. It's been a long day." With care the demon began to pull out, Naruto whining from the burn, and then the soft head popped out with a small flood of Kurama's essence, it running down both of Naruto's legs, his silent tears not ending. Then his leg and arm shackles came undone, and he collapsed to his knees, his hands on the ground in front of him. With the gag gone he began to gasp and breathe, and slowly he crawled over to the bed, whining and groaning in pain and humiliation. He pulled himself into it, under the covers, and he began to sob. Kurama snickered, and then he disappeared, and the cage doors swung shut, locking together. As everything went dark, Naruto gave one wail of pure despair.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; **

**Author Notes: So our hero has been torn to pieces and left broken and bruised. We'll see how Kurama treats his new toy in the next chapter. Review please!**


	2. Let No Light Shine

**Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Naruto fell from a Hell-hole into Hell itself it seems. Just what will Kurama come up with next to mess with him?**

**$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; **

In darkness and silence, Naruto woke up, his eyes not quite believing, and his mind trying to rationalize away what he remembered. Nightmare...it had to be a nightmare... But then he shifted a leg and felt the soreness, and the stickiness. No, it had all been real. Everything from losing to Kurama to being sealed inside him to being made to endure... Naruto scrambled to the edge of the bed and vomitted over the side, feeling an endless well of disgust. "Damn you, Kurama..." he said aloud, curling sideways in the bed. It was warm here, but he could feel the remnants of his inner demon still stuck to his legs. He could wipe some of it away and toss it to the floor, but that couldn't get rid of the soreness emanating from his lower regions, or the slightly burning itch down there either...

"Did I not instruct you to call me Master? Do I need to return there already to teach you a lesson?"

"No!" Naruto yelled back. "Stay away from me! You stay out of here! I never want to see you again or hear your voice! Go rot in Hell! Master..." Naruto curled in sideways, sobbing at his powerlessness.

"Such strong language from my pet... I know of better uses for your mouth, but I'll get to that later. How was your sleep?"

"It was terrible! I can't stop seeing and feeling what you did to me! Master Kurama, why? Why? I can understand turning me into a caged animal for retribution, but why rape me?" he asked in tears.

"Because you need to make yourself useful." Truly Kurama didn't care at all about him. That much was obvious. "So, now that you're awake, how about some light? Perhaps you'd like a shower to clean off?" Instantly there was light from many fires just outside the cage, and Naruto saw a bathroom materialize a short distance from the bed complete with a walk-in shower. "It makes no difference to me. You just do what you need to to prepare for tonight, pet." The blond curled just a little more. Not again... He couldn't bear to have it again, especially so soon...

"Why?" he whispered.

"I'm not without graces. If you mean why am I already preparing for a repeat, it's because I want to. I very much enjoyed our alone time." Naruto grit his teeth and hugged his legs. "Maybe tonight I'll teach you how to enjoy it if you perform well."

"Just, shut up...please..."

"For now, I suppose I can, pet."

"My name is Naruto!" the teen yelled.

"Hnnn..." Silence again. Naruto was alone again. He turned his head and saw the change in floor which led to a walk-in shower, walled off and closed by a glass door. A hot shower, would be very nice... Maybe just some of the shame could be wiped away... He sat there for a couple moments, and then he pulled back the white covers, the air just a little cooler. He slowly extended his legs, cringing at the various sensations he felt. Sitting up resulted in a couple sharp pains, but eventually he stood and began to walk. Each step was a small labor, but he reached the door in due time, and it opened smoothly. Inside were two knobs, the min head, and four body sprayers. It was well-outfitted, and it had a small array of shampoos and body washes. There was a black, soft wash cloth, and in a small stack were a body and face towel. Naruto put these just outside the door and turned the water on halfway into the hot. The pressure was pretty strong. At least this much was nice... It took little time for the water to heat up and begin to steam, it just a hair too warm. With a small adjustment, Naruto stepped in, and he gave a sigh of great relief as the torrent began to cascade over his head, and then his back.

He could still feel echoes of his pain from being slammed into the walls and floor, the totally unbelievable sensation of being impaled... His muscles began to unwind, and then he looked at the body washes, choosing one of clover. It came out white onto the cloth, him rubbing it in a bit before bringing it to his pits to scrub. It smelled nice. He went over his front before going to the other. Then he proceeded down to his groin, and he could hear Kurama's words. 'Just can't help but get it up for me, can you?' He grit his teeth and furiously scrubbed. He didn't enjoy a single second of that ordeal! He began to bend down to reach his legs, and he felt the same pangs of soreness. Then the hot water ran down his crack, and he hissed and yelped as that part of him burned. "Agh, fffffff, damn it..." The cloth went back there, and he gently cleaned around the area. Kurama's hands were still squeezing him and groping him. Naruto began to cry even as he cleaned his inner thighs of the demon's essence. By the end he was reduced to sitting and weeping between his legs. It had to have been half an hour.

He cursed himself and his rotten luck, cursed whatever gods and all else he could think to... He hoped his friends and village were okay at least even with Kurama having full control now... He grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo and proceeded to furiously lather his hair. Kiwi and other tropical fruits... Sweetness and tang, and then he rinsed before turning the water off, leaning against the main wall and shaking. God damn that fox... He was a jinchuuriki. He was supposed to learn to control that power, but he'd ended up a prisoner... As the last of the water dripped off of him, he opened the door again, leaned down, and picked up the larger towel. He continued to almost scrub himself as he dried off, then walking back to the bed.

For about an hour Naruto did nothing but sit, fidget, and huff in boredom. Then he got the idea to train. And he got down on the ground to do push-ups. After about eighty he slowed down, and after thirty more he couldn't keep going, so he thought to himself before summoning clones. "Alright, let's get to some sparring," he called out.

"In the nude? What are you, crazy?!" one asked back.

"It's not by choice," the original fired back. "Come on, gotta find some way to kill time!" He ran at one clone and punched it straight out, and then immediately there was a mess of fighting tufts of yellow.

'Hnn, what's going on with all your chakra use, pet? I sense clones,' came the voice of Kurama.

"Haah, haah, training!" the original called out.

'Interesting...well I won't stop you. See you tonight." Naruto grit his teeth, and he punched another clone even harder. He did everything he could to keep the imagery out of his head, and he became a raging fighter, absolutely ruthless. Clone after clone, copy after copy fell around him, and he took a few heavy hits himself. For about an hour this lasted, and it was down to just him and one clone. Both were panting, but the clone moved in first. A hard kick from the left, just ducked... Then the original tried to make an uppercut. With difficulty it was dodged, one hand coming up to force the arm down and away, a counter punch coming in. Naruto used the momentum to flip, a foot coming up and catching the fist. Then the two separated, and this time the original charged.

They caught each other in a grapple, neither able to get the upper hand. They kicked at each other but couldn't land a hit. Shortly later they backed off, thinking about how to overcome the similar fighting style. Several times they clashed, neither able to gain the upper hand, and then the original had a sickening thought: fight like the damn fox. Catch your enemy's defenses, and then crush them from above or the side. He got down on all fours and ran in, the clone looking surprised. There were swipes and kicks the clone dodged, falling back to do so. Naruto pressured him close to the wall and then added some speed, his fist being blocked by a hand, a leg coming in from the side to be blocked by the other, and then his other fist raced in only to be dodged, and finally the second leg came in and caught the clone in the side, sending him rolling, but not dispelling. Still the original seized on this chance and went in to deliver the final blow, a heel coming down on the clone's stomach. With a puff of smoke, it was all over. He put his hands on his knees and panted hard. It was always a ton of work to fight his own clones. Ever since Jiraiya had made him do it, he'd known it was exhausting.

As warm as it was in the space now, a cool rinse sounded good. He quickly wandered over to the shower and turned the knob about a third the way, just to luke warm and then back a bit. It took little time to rinse his hair and body, and he walked out only to remember his previous boredom, and now he felt hungry too... It's not like there was a fridge or stove or anything to cook with... He grit his teeth. He didn't want to ask Kurama for a single thing. He didn't belong in here. He wasn't supposed to be caged up and helpless... Still, his stomach growled in protest, and he sighed.

"Mmmmaster, Kurama?" he asked, hating that word.

'Something wrong, pet?' came the voice.

"Stop calling me that! Use my name!" Naruto yelled back in protest.

'I will call you whatever I please. You'd best learn some manners, or I can make things much worse for you.' The teen growled, but he huffed and swallowed his pride.

"Fine...could I...have some food? I'm, really hungry." He heard chuckling, and he growled to himself.

'How silly of me...I forgot about your basic needs like water and food...I'm such a terrible keeper...Here, a fully stocked kitchen for you." Naruto looked around, and on the other side of his bed now and a small distance beyond, he saw a marble countertop spread out in a ractangle, complete with a big sink, cabinets above and below, hanging from raw air it seemed. There was a fridge and freezer as well as a gas stove and oven. 'Enjoy pet. I'll see you soon.' Great, what did soon mean? A couple hours most likely...

"Master, just...please don't hurt the village, or my friends..."

'I'm having a bit of a fun time acting like you, taking your place. You know a lot of nice people..."

'Fox, don't you dare hurt any of them!" Naruto yelled partly in worry and anger.

'Excuse me? How many times do I have to tell you to-' The voice was decidedly angry, but Naruto cut him off.

"If you want me to call you Master Kurama then you make a promise and you keep it: don't hurt the village. They're good people. I want to keep them safe. It was the entire reason I, tried to learn to control your powers..." He looked to the ground in partial shame for his failure.

'Hnn, your spirit is very strong even now...I'm feeling generous...As long as you behave, I'll make sure to forgive your precious village. Of course, I have my doubts you'll live up to that.' Naruto growled a bit in response. 'So feisty... See you in a while, pet...' Damn that demon! Naruto yelled in fury. Kurama knew how to rub it in, and it pissed him off to no end! Again though his stomach growled, and he went over to the kitchen area to see what all was available. Each cabinet was stocked with various supplies from dishes and glassware to spices and oils to all sorts of noodles, including ramen! Naruto beamed at that. He found a jar of bullion cubes, but there was no stock in the cabinets. He went next to the fridge, and here he found all sorts of vegetables and meats, but still no stocks... Naruto frowned, but at last he found cases of them in the freezer. He pulled out a container of vegetable stock and set it on the counter, and then he went to look at the various meats again.

He found pork, and he also pulled out other vegetables There was some cabbage to toss in, mushrooms... Come to think about it he didn't know too much about cooking, but he was sure he could figure this much out... He pulled down salt and pepper from an upper cabinet and then started hunting for two pots, one to boil water and another for the broth itself. He also got out a pan to brown the pork. With no easy way to divide up the frozen block of broth, he put the whole thing into the larger pot after a bit of struggling to separate it from its container.. That burner was set on a medium heat for now, and he filled the second pot about halfway with water before setting it on high heat.

Then it struck him he needed a noodle basket to drop the ramen in with. He scrambled through the cabinets a while before finding one, him smiling before hanging it on the side of the pot for later. He saw a block of knives and grabbed a medium-sized one for chopping up the meat, onion, cabage, pork, and other assorted ingredients. Naruto struggled to chop it all up due to his inexperience with cooking, but eventually it was done, and his noodle water was already boiling. His broth was a little more than halfway melted.

"Okay, a little oil to cook the pork..." He turned on a third burner to medium-high heat and poured in maybe just a little too much vegetable oil. He waited a short minute and then tossed in his chunked pork. It had apparently been just a little early since it didn't sizzle much, but Naruto hunted down a wooden spoon and stirred it just the same. He pulled down a bag of ramen noodles and opened them, setting them down near the water pot. He knew those were the last to be cooked, and for only a short time. He turned the meat around, and then he threw on all the vegetables. He thought a bit more about it and noticed the fish cakes were missing, but he didn't remember seeing them in the fridge. He gave the meat and veggies a few turns before heading back to the fridge to look. In a drawer he found them at the back, and he pulled out the roll before quickly heading back to slice a few off, albeit haphazardly with the knife he was using.

After getting about ten thin cakes, he tossed them in with the meat he was cooking, and he left it all there only a short while before sliding it all into his melted and now simmering broth. He cracked in some salt and pepper, not having any clue regarding taste. Finally he placed the ramen noodles into his basket strainer, and he lowered it into the boiling water. "Hope I don't cook it too long..." Over a course of several minutes, the unsure teen picked them up, poked at them, lowered them into the water, and repeated until he was remotely sure they were close. Then he pulled down a bowl from another cabinet and a pair of chopsticks from the drawer beneath.

At last he put the noodles into his bowl, and then he picked out a ladle from the standing jar of utensils on the counter. Naruto poured the broth and fixings over his noodles, and he stood there to eat it. As he slurped up some noodles, he found it salty, but it was okay. The cabbage was a bit too soft, and the pork was in awkward chunks which he had to chew since he cut it incorrectly, but it wasn't bad... He finished the first bowl and dropped more noodles into the water, making a second, a third, and so on until he was satisfied. After turning off the burners, Naruto put his bowl in the sink and rinsed it out, putting it back up in the cabinet while leaving the chopsticks back in their original drawer.

"Really, you made ramen for your dinner after I gave you such a big stock?" asked Kurama, him now standing in the room, a couple steps from the counter in the same black robe as last time. Naruto tensed and prepared himself as anger tore across his face "Well, I suppose you never did learn how to cook..."

"I like my ramen," Naruto returned with a glare.

"I know, but it's just not that good for you, and there are many other things in the world to eat."

"Well, thank you for the food anyway, but I'll make what I make."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm sure you've guessed I'm not here to chat, so why don't we skip to the good part." Naruto growled and shivered.

"No! Not again! You can't do that to me! I won't let you!" the blond claimed, seething in rage, his mind in a state of panic. Kurama just smirked.

"I can do whatever I please in this space. It's my mind, my body, and my seal. You're just a pet in a cage. What are you going to do to stop me?" The teen growled and formed the sign for shadow clones, and suddenly the redhead was surrounded on all sides. "Stupid pet. I'd have thought you learned after yesterday. You can't beat me..."

"Oh yeah?!" they all yelled, Kurama gritting his teeth from the ringing in his ears. In a blur they all began to rush the fox-man, and he rolled his eyes before jumping upward and forming the signs to produce a fireball. As he released it downward, other clones rushed in from the sides, but he dealt with them using his tails. It was then from behind he heard a whirling sound, and he didn't have the time to dodge as the kid's Rasenshuriken struck him in the back, sending him down into his own blaze, crashing into the floor as the wind chakra attacked him, mixed with the fire, and greatly increased the violence. "How do you like that?! Sage Technique! Giant Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he fell into the blaze with the massive whirling ball cutting through. He knew he landed a solid hit on the redhead, and the fires spread outward as he pummeled the fox-man's body into the ground. Slowly the attack dissipated, and he ended up standing over the bruised body of his captor, Kurama unconscious. "Haagh, now, about that chakra of yours..." Naruto proceeded to move chakra to his hand and attach it to Kurama, beginning to pull and take some of the redhead's extraordinary chakra.

"You know, I was in such a generous mood today," came the voice from behind, Naruto going pale and fearfully turning back, seeing Kurama still in his robe, him practically unscathed but for one bleeding scratch on his face. "I gave you a shower, a kitchen, let you occupy yourself with training, let you talk back to me... And this is how I'm repaid? Pet, do you know the meaning of the word 'ungrateful?'" The anger seeping into Kurama's tone sounded like as deadly a weapon as his tails. "You're still trying to steal my chakra like you own it... It's entirely mine." In a moment Naruto felt the warm energy he'd taken be pulled from him, flying to Kurama in a few small clouds of red. "I guess...punishment is the only answer for this." Naruto was in shock. How? How had Kurama dodged it all? How had he turned the tables so easily? The last two reserve clones rushed in from the back, but they were impaled by Kurama's tails and destroyed.

With evil in his eyes the demon smiled. Naruto's fearful eyes told him everything he needed to know. Kurama summoned to the space a stand on which Naruto saw something akin to a saddle, but the center of it was lined with two metal straps which met in a 'V' just above the surface, pointing up. The sides also had similar constructs. Kurama held up his two fingers, and chains suddenly wrapped around the blond's wrists and took hold of his silver choker, dragging him toward it and up into the air despite his efforts and thrashing. "Take a seat, pet," Kurama spoke calmly. As Naruto was lined up with the horse, he was dropped a couple inches onto the spines, them digging into the sensitive flesh between his legs, him groaning in extreme discomfort. Then chains grabbed him by the ankles as well, pulling his legs against the protruding strips along the sides as well.

"HHHHHHHHGH!" he hissed, groaning in a bit of pain. "Damn it!" Kurama walked around to his front, looking him over with a keen eye, the blond blushing in embarrassment and gritting his teeth in a snarl.

"Pet, don't make that face at me," the redhead ordered. Naruto gasped as he was pulled down more, the discomfort giving way to pain as the horse dug into him. It let up just a bit later. Kurama seemed to be examining him as his clawed hands touched down and moved from place to place. Naruto grimaced and looked away. "Hmm, where to start with you..." One hand moved back to his left cheek, and the teen tensed, Kurama snickering evilly. "I suppose the classics are classics for a reason..." There was a squeeze, Naruto biting his lip. Kurama stepped behind him, and a few moments later Naruto felt a brutal sting, him tensing and yelling, and accidentally digging himself into the horse again. He looked back, and Kurama had a whip wand in hand. This time he struck the other cheek, harder this time, and Naruto groaned through clenched teeth and hissed. "You know, you do have one nice ass, pet." Another lick, and Naruto rolled out of reflex, him growling in pain. "If you would just learn to behave..." Another, and then another.

"Agh!" the teen yelled. "You know what?! Screw you Kurama!" He thrashed and tried to get himself off, but the chains didn't relent at all, his legs and groin taking some abuse. With a few shakes of the head, Kurama sighed, and then he hit Naruto across the back too, making him arch over and yell, a tear coming too his eye as the various lines turned an angry red.

"Your little mouth, is going to get you into a lot of trouble. I think you need another lesson." Kurama walked back to the kitchen and picked up the dish soap. As he walked back, the chains on Naruto moved, pulling his front down a bit and making him roll his backside, further aggravating his inner thighs. Even though the blond tried to dodge the redhead's hand, it grabbed him easily by his jaw, and as strong as his jaw was, he couldn't keep his mouth from being squeezed and pried open, him groaning as he must have bruised. Then Kurama poured in the soap, and he groaned and started to thrash, trying to spit it out. Kurama forced his lips back together for a while. "You spit it on me, you will sorely regret it, understand?" Naruto nodded and groaned, and the redhead let him go. In an instant, the teen spat it straight into his eyes, the fox-man reeling back and half-roaring. It stung horribly, and he worked his way back to the sink to wash it all out. Naruto continued to spit it onto the floor. Then he heard the angriest growl, the demon staring at him, livid, from the sink with wet hair.

"I might be sealed inside you. You might have power over me here, but you do not own me, and I won't let you do as you please." Kurama's snarl only deepened, his whiskers growing thicker.

"You, have no idea, how wrong, you are, BRAT!" With unbelievable speed the incensed fox demon closed the distance between them and punched Naruto clear across the face, the former jinchuuriki seeing stars and spitting blood. He was absolutely reeling, barely conscious. "I underestimated you... You've, officially, pissed me off... Now, I'm not feeling any obligation to hold back." He grabbed the teen's neck and yanked him up, forcing him to look the redhead dead in the eyes. "By the end of this, you will wish you'd never had the nerve to fight back..." Then he let go, and Naruto let out a pent up breath, blood and spittle dripping from his lips.

Kurama summoned a tray of implements, all of them terrible looking and visually pain-inducing. He picked up two that looked a lot like hole punches, and he stood in front of Naruto for a moment before holding them out, moving toward the teen's nipples. Once again the former jinchuuriki began to squirm despite his discomfort down below, but it wasn't long before Kurama caught the one and clamped down, a rather large needle punching through his flesh with a horrible wave of pain and making him yell out as he trembled, and in that moment the other was caught and pierced the same way, both perfectly horizontal. Naruto bit back screaming, but tears fell all too easily, and Kurama pulled the implements still inside, drawing an open yell and smiling. "That's better..." Then he undid the grips and withdrew. Naruto gave him a pitiful but angry look.

"Now, the silver choker is nice, but you could use some other things... We can start with these." Naruto didn't struggle but for a couple groans as silver bars were pushed into him and locked in, a set ruby hanging from from each half-moon ring, swinging freely. "Those suit you well..." The demon put his fingers through the swinging moons and pulled, Naruto crying out. Then he ran some of his chakra through them, changing the nature to fire. The teen felt the burn appear and then grow, and he cried out, then yelled, beginning to thrash and feeling it get ever worse. "There you go. That's it. I'm enjoying this. You?"

"N-No!" came the response.

"Good! That's what I'm after..." Suddenly it ended, and the blond was in tears, groaning as he leaned over. This was quite the sight... His formal vessel was naked and stuck, wearing jewelry he'd made like a perfect little whore. He was strong, feisty, willful... Naruto was hot in his own human way... Kurama felt himself starting to rise, and he undid his robe, tossing it to the side and letting his flesh breathe freely. "Look at me, pet." Naruto lifted his head, his one cheek bruised and starting to swell. He noticed the redhead naked and immediately went to meet his eyes, tearing up and hoping somehow he could convince the demon to let him off easy. "I know you're hoping I'll go easy, but I won't." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare as he grit his teeth. "I know you're still recovering from yesterday, and I was going to be more gentle and let you enjoy it a bit, but you just had to spit in my face..." Kurama punched him across the other cheek, just a bit lighter, the teen shaking where he hung after the hit.

"You listen to me well, Naruto," he began, the teen looking to him a bit in surprise from being named. "You are mine, my possession now. You live inside me. I can kill you on a whim if I choose to. You are bound to a seal which you cannot escape. I already made you my vixen once, and I'm going to continue doing it since that's all you're good for now, as a rental payment. Sound familiar?"

"M-Master, I never thought of you that way. Why, are you doing this to me?" Kurama quirked a brow.

"Because your family, the previous kage, the Uchiha family, and so many others treated me like garbage. Because I've suffered enough, and you were just the last straw. You thought you had a right to my power, and you lost your one chance to get it."

"I'm sorry, for what's been done to you..." Kurama paused for just a couple moments, feeling the integrity of those statements. When he spoke again, his tone had changed.

"For that, I thank you. Pet, here..." A clawed hand set down on his left thigh, and warm chakra began to flow into him, his face beginning to heal, the swelling going down, but it stopped before fully mending. Then the same hand began to squeeze and grope there, and the second hand went to the other one, Naruto feeling the warmth, his skin tingling even as he felt sick remembering what happened last time. The touch, was a little good. He wouldn't let a single sound of pleasure escape him though, and when his manhood began to respond, he just remembered the pain of being raped, and it remained down. "No need to deny the pleasure... Master is benevolent as long as you obey..."

"Master, Kurama, please, not again..."

"Pet, you just have to learn to accept it. Your master needs to dominate and give his seed to others. Since you don't want me hurting the village, you'll have to do. It'll get easier the more we do it. Now, let's finish your punishment, and then we can get to that part." With a gentle smile Kurama moved behind him again and spanked him hard, Naruto yelping, tensing, and feeling all the strips of metal dig into and rub him in various places.

"Ungh!" Smack! "Argh!" Crack! "GGGHHHHHHGH!" CRACK! It went on and on, Naruto tensing and driving himself mad between the pain on his butt and below. He just couldn't escape it. "Please, please let me get off this!"

"Nope." This time, with a paddle, the demon smacked both cheeks at once, and Naruto yelled out before gripping, lifting up just slightly, shaking and groaning, setting down again, and whining as the middle strip dug into his balls and against that overly sensitive area. Another, stronger this time, another. With a smile he drew slightly more intense yells out of his former vessel until he was a shaking mess. "Hmm, you're not looking so good Naruto... That looks like it hurts..." The teen flashed him an angry glare. "I've taught you about pain, now, let's discuss pleasure..." Kurama walked around to the front, and Naruto was forced an eyeful of the demon, him looking up and away. "Look me in the eye," he asked, just stern enough to make Naruto not consider defying him, him still breathing a bit heavily and shaking.

There was only about half a foot of distance between them, the fox-man smirking. "Good boy. Now, if you apologize, and mean it," he emphasized, "I will go a little easier on you. If you still want to be defiant, then I can extend the discomfort." Naruto thought about it, and honestly part of him was considering relief more important than staying true to his own resistance, but he refused to give in.

"Go find a hound to run from you dumb fox. I'm not apologizing for spitting soap you dumped into my mouth right in your face." At that Kurama's smirk devolved into a partial snarl, and he put his hands down on the horse before leaning partway in.

"Well, guess I've been too easy on you... I guess we'll have to mix business and pleasure then..." Kurama reached out and took hold of his former vessel's family jewels, gently moulding them around and making Naruto grimace. The clawed fingers were warm, and adept. Soon the other was stroking along his inner thighs, and the teen couldn't block out the pleasure completely with the pain of his previous rape. Before long he was starting to rise, and Kurama left his balls only long enough to pick up what appeared to be a horribly bent piece of smooth metal. With a smirk he brought it to the young man's growing shaft, moving the head inside the ring, and maneuvering it downward. There was a ring, but there were also two smaller structures. First the fox used both hands to get his sac fully past the main ring, and then with a bit of discomfort he maneuvered Naruto's testicles around two smaller ovals, them keeping the eggs nested a small distance from him.

"What the heck is that?" the teen asked nervously.

"This is gonna let me train this part of you. It has special properties which you'll discover as we go along." Shortly later Kurama had a hand wrapped around his still partly soft shaft and began to pump, the other returning to stroking his captive's thigh. Slowly but surely Naruto was coaxed to full erection, a fair seven inches by the demon's estimation, not bad for a human, though certainly not anything compared against the demon. Naruto felt the pleasures grow, and he bit his lip harder and harder trying to stave them off. In response Kurama smacked his left butt cheek sideways, him flexing and yipping before groaning in sheer discomfort, it now augmented with the extra blood flow. "Pet, don't try to fight it. This, is pleasure. This is what it feels like." Naruto tried not to, but he realized he enjoyed it. That hand was nice. Was this what it was like to have sex? It, wasn't bad honestly... "If you're a male, most of your pleasure comes from here. Of course, there's much more, like the thighs as you know...the nipples..." He reached up and gently pressed against Naruto's left nipple.

At first the feeling was nothing but sore, but the touch was gentle, and it gave way to a little bit of sensation which stirred other parts of him. He twitched in Kurama's grip, and he started to feel his own heartbeat down at the ring. He held back moans, but only just. "Master, I, don't want this," he got out despite the foreign sensations. "I, don't belong to you, and I, won't let you control me with this..."

"Pet, I'm trying to be reasonable here..."

"Get, your hands off of me," protested the teen, starting to move around again and finding it ever more difficult to deal with the horse.

"Your mouth says one thing, but little Naruto says another," the fox-man goaded, making his jinchuuriki grit his teeth and growl. "Truth is, you're liking this quite a bit, right?"

"Sh-shut up," came a defiant whisper.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly there was a squeeze of the shaft, the teen gasping in surprise. "Pet, what did you just say to me?"

"I, said, shut, up," Naruto growled back in response. Kurama was still for a while, but then he let go, and a few chains came down to connect to the piercings on his nipples and the structure around his cock and balls. With a flick of the hand, the fox demon summoned a good deal of electric current, and Naruto was quickly overwhelmed with pain as he started to thrash in response. "ANGH! AAAAAAAARGH!"

"You just refuse to quit..." He watched Naruto squirm in pain for a while before letting up, and then he fed the blond his chakra to heal some of the damage. "If you genuinely apologize, we can go back to pleasure. If you refuse, then I'm just going to use you up again and not give a damn while I do it. Your choice..." Naruto braced himself and gave the man a hard glare.

"Bite, me..." he growled out.

"Well, that's that then... Bend over..." In a moment the horse changed shape, and Naruto was partly lowered to lean forward, his butt left vulnerable as a platform appeared for the fox-man to stand on. Kurama walked over to it and stepped up, smirking and growling in desire as he took in the view. Naruto also groaned as his hardened self was also partly pressed into the ridge. He looked back and saw the demon's swinging member and tensed up, but he looked away to put his mind off of it. With a though Kurama summoned another bottle of oil, spreading it over his swollen shaft as he gazed at the reddened underside and slightly twitchy hole of his former vessel. "You're anticipating," he mockingly noted.

Kurama just drank in the view for a little while, jerking himself and licking his lips, and then he took a breath before moving forward. His captive bit his lip as the fox-man lined up and braced against the teen's taint. Clawed hands took hold of his hips, and then it began. Naruto groaned as the oiled head slipped in, him feeling sore still. "Aaah, still nice and tight..." Kurama was enjoying himself certainly as he sank inch by inch into warm, clenching heat. Naruto groaned louder and louder, unable to relax and feeling a decent amount of pain. "Feel your master inside you, pet. I own you, and you're going to have to face that."

"Like, Hell," Naruto bit back. Then the demon just snapped his hips and dove in down to the root, Naruto quaking, squeezing, yelping in pain, and digging into the horse. "Oongh, aah-ahck..." He couldn't really speak, in too much pain.

"You know, as soon as you stop back-talking me, things will get better for you." Kurama squeezed those cheeks and flexed himself inside, Naruto shivering in disgust.

"I never owned you, and you don't own me. How many times, do I have to say it?" he growled out through tears.

"Say it as much as you want, but I'm still going to keep tearing your ass up and proving otherwise." Kurama leaned partly over and fisted the blond's erection, giving it a number of strokes and making Naruto bite his lip to try to fight off the pleasure. "Your ass is mine, your dick is mine, your nipples are mine..." He then took hold of one captive ball and pulled just until Naruto groaned in pain, and then he let it go, springing back to be caught by the metal band and make him groan again. "Your balls, are mine. You, are, mine..."

"You don't get my mind, my heart, or anything truly important!"

"But I will, in time. The human mind can only endure so much before it just submits to avoid more struggle. In three more days after this, you won't resist me ever again.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto fired back, the fox-man taking hold of his butt again.

"It's a promise, pet."

"My name is Naruto!" Kurama then snapped back and shoved in, getting two groans and clenching out of his captive.

"You are just a nameless slave, pet. I am all that matters to you now, so long as your precious friends are safe. You are my property. You will serve me as a receptacle for my seed for the rest of your existence. You will serve as the canvas upon which I create art and express my fantasies. You are just a tool for my entertainment..." The fox-man finally got into it, driving into the blond without relent. "Feel your master claiming you. Aaaah that's nice... MMGH!" He snapped in hard all the way down to the root, Naruto whining loudly and locking down, trying to struggle away and only feeling more pain. "Now, inside males is a special little place which makes it pleasurable to be penetrated if the alpha is willing to rub against it." Naruto was lifted just a bit more vertical, changing the angle. Kurama drew most of the way out and started to prod in short thrusts, and before too long Naruto felt him touch a spot inside him, sending a wave of pleasure through him and making his lower regions pulse. He clenched around the shaft, and he started to blush.

"Right there, that little nub... Here..." More gently, slowly, the fox-man drew back and pushed against that spot, Naruto shivering but refusing to vocalize it. "This, is what you can have more of if you submit. We can start with apologies for what you did earlier tonight..." Naruto internally wanted to refuse, but that was so much better than the brutal screwing he'd received... Kurama stopped, and he couldn't help but twitch and hope it would start again. He knew the demon was smirking. He could just feel it... Those clawed hands massaged his butt, it still stinging from the paddling, but feeling better at the warm and sensuous touch.

"I, am not apologizing... You beat me up, burned me alive, raped me, and you want me to apologize?! Screw off!" he yelled. Kurama stopped massaging, and he sighed.

"Well, you asked for it..." Kurama gripped him with almost bruising strength and dove in harder than he had so far, Naruto yelling out as he was pounded brutally. "Yeah, take that dick!" The pace grew faster, their flesh slapping together audibly as the demon took control. One extra hard thrust had Naruto squeeze and simultaneously groan and whine as his head dipped. Then more rapid thrusting...a few heavy, long pounds... Kurama drew all the way out and spanked his toy hard, making him cry out. "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just behave..." What a liar... He was enjoying this too much. Again the redhead reached around to Naruto's hardened shaft, and he stroked it firmly and tightly, smirking as he felt a little bit of precum. "Good boy getting wet for me, but your punishment's not over..." A few moments later, Naruto felt the metal around him start to contract, tightening around him, and it grew cold, almost painfully so. "You're gonna sit there hard and sore until master's done."

Kurama grabbed the paddle again, and he drew yell after yell from the trapped blond, and then he went back to playing with his nipple rings, twisting and pulling, relishing in the sounds and shaking. "I HATE YOU KURAMA I FUCKING HATE YOU!" At that the fox stopped, and he took a long look at his former vessel. He was sweating, shaking, crying, trembling at his legs... He smelled of shame and sorrow. Slowly he was getting there.

"Excuse me, pet? I've had just about enough of your back-talk... I'm just gonna have to put you in your place extra good this time." Naruto felt those ten claws at the top of his shoulders once again, and with no warning they ripped down his back, ten lines of blood appearing in the blink of an eye along with a wail of pain as he arched his back, feeling the cuts and growling in an attempt to stay angry instead of hurt. Then Kurama leaned down and placed his claws on the back of Naruto's legs.

"No! Please!... AAAAAAAAAANGH! GOOOD DAMN IT!" The demon sliced up his captive's legs just as easily, licking his claws without a care.

"There. That's better..." With a smirk the redhead slipped his endowment along the cleft of his captive's rear. "Now, if you don't want me to keep cutting you up, you're gonna ask for Master to fuck you, and you're gonna ask politely." He humped into Naruto's butt, making the teen blush as he growled. No...fucking...way. He would never give in to a request like that.

"I, refuse, fox." Their looks of rage met each other, and then a strong electric current ran into Naruto's nipples, him growling and thrashing. Then a chain attacked to his cock ring, and an even stronger one ran there, him yelling out. Then there was added paddling, stronger spanking. Kurama started striking his back with open palms, and again Naruto was screaming in pain. It was too much. He wasn't trained to handle torture. He just wasn't... "STOP! I GIVE PLEEEEASE!" Instantly the current disappeared, and Kurama stopped hitting him. Naruto hung there, panting, and Kurama put one hand on his ass, squeezing the inflamed flesh and making him hiss.

"Say it, pet, politely." He was ready to hear those words, ready to take the first brick out of Naruto's defensive wall.

"M-Master, Kurama...f-f-fuck, me...please... No more punishment, please..." Naruto sobbed as he let himself say that, quivering like a leaf in the wind. Wonderful, beautiful, terrible, empowering, arousing, fulfilling... A more devilish smile never before adorned the demon's countenance. Naruto was giving himself to his captive now, coerced or not. Kurama could see by body language what that was psychologically doing to his former jinchuuriki, and he shivered from head to tails and toes in pleasure, twitching in excitement and beginning to ooze pre. He gently and lasciviously kneeded the butt before him, Naruto just letting it happen. Most of the sensation was uncomfortable, burning from the earlier strikes, but even so his body still responded with some arousal.

"Pet, that was good... I know you're strong, willful, idealistic, but you just have to face facts and accept reality. When you do that, it gets so much easier for you... Since you asked politely like I requested, I won't hurt you more, as long as you don't talk back and fight back. Sound good?" Naruto whimpered, but he nodded. "I want you to say it, pet."

"Yes, that sounds nice, Master Kurama..." The words didn't come out easily, but they flowed just a little better than before.

"Good boy..." That voice was just a little sweeter, kinder, even if it was fake. "Now, just be calm and try to relax..." Naruto breathed and prepared himself, and he felt the familiar tip touch against his entrance, and then his captor started to push forward, more slowly this time. It was still sore, but like this, with him relaxing a little better, it didn't hurt per se. Eventually the fox-man ran into his prostate, and the blond groaned quietly, squeezing around the intrusion and flexing his manhood, dripping precum onto the horse. "Good boy... Good pet..." A clawed hand came up and gently ruffled his hair, petting him almost. Naruto had to admit: that much felt nice, kind. "Yes, accept your master all the way inside..."

Even though tears fell, the blond didn't resist, and this time it didn't hurt too much. He could feel Kurama getting in deeper, and soon he felt the crimson curls at his back, and the movement stopped as they came flush. It was sore. It stretched and hurt, just a little, but that pulse of the fox-man's heart inside him was oddly pleasant, and it was warm. "Not too bad, right?"

"It still, hurts, just a little..." Naruto had stopped crying, but his depression wasn't going to dissipate any time soon.

"Sorry pet," Kurama spoke gently, rubbing his scalp. "Your master has a very large member, so there's not much I can do about that. Once we get into it, the pain should go away." Naruto nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes, Master Kurama." With a more careful grip, the fox-man took hold of his captive and began to slip partway out, Naruto hissing and groaning, but less than before. With the first push back in, it wasn't bad. Neither was the next. On the third Kurama drew further out, and on the entry he pushed right along Naruto's prostate, getting a small mew of pleasure. "M-Master...?" came the start of the question.

"You want it right there?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Please..." Naruto nodded as he replied.

"Since you'e being polite, sure." At the next thrust, Kurama drove more forcefully into that point, and Naruto let out a more open moan of pleasure. He didn't want to be stuck here, but if he was, then if he could enjoy it just a little... "Good boy..." Kurama began to roll his hips, Naruto groaning as the angles changed continuously, still hurting from the horse with each press, but focusing on the pleasure. "It's so good inside you pet... So smooth and warm..."

"Mmmmgh, ooohn." The moans were great to the fox-man's ears, empowering. Slowly the kid would become a perfect little cock sleeve. It would only take a few days... Kurama could already see him sucking his meat like a whore. Oh what it would be to violate that pretty mouth...

"Yeah, that's hot... Uhh take me, yeah..." Harder and harder he began to pound, Naruto groaning out in a mix of pain and pleasure in rhythm. "Mmmm, you're doing great, pet."

"M-Master, it feels like, like something, wants to come out of me... I feel, tight, oongh..."

"No, no no pet. I know you're inexperienced, but no release before your master. I'm going to tighten down the ring so you don't release first." Naruto felt the metal get even tighter, now uncomfortable. "I know, I know; it's tight and new for you, but your place is second to me." Kurama adjusted his position and began to thrust more rapidly, Naruto groaning out in rhythm with each pass. "I'm getting there. Just, be patient...Nnnngh." This part of him wound up so tight and itching to spring...it felt good, but also so desperate. In some ways, it drove him crazy, and in others he just wanted more. For a while he thought about it and continued to moan for Kurama, and the pace picked up, the thrusts a bit stronger, more desperate, heavy.

"Ongh, Master..."

"Here pet, fuck, here it is. Oooooooongh..." Kurama sunk all the way in, let his head fall back, and licked his lips in sensuous circles as he unwound. Naruto groaned as that familiar burn begin to appear, and the pulsing inside him just felt so strange, but more and more fluid pumped in, Kurama moaning and groaning as shot after shot, pulse after pulse, violated the teen's hole. "Yeah, mmm you take my cum...aaaaaaaahhhh." There was some groping of his butt, though Naruto didn't mind that so much since the fox-man was done. Still, his insides stung. "Good boooy. Now, do you want your pleasure?" Naruto weakly nodded. "Then, apologize for spitting soap in my eyes." He didn't feel like he should apologize for that. He was the victim... Maybe, if he could just get something out of it...

"Master, please, just once, call me Naruto..."

"Hmm..." Kurama thought about it carefully. If he showed any weakness, Naruto could seize upon it and get a foothold of hope to resist with, but then again the fox-man was getting the far better deal. He couldn't really resist the offer. "Well, just this once. Listen real close..." He leaned over and prepared. "Will you apologize, Naruto?" It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He prepared himself. It was worth it: a little shame, for a better overall ending.

"Master Kurama, I'm sorry, for spitting in your eyes...I was wrong. I hope you''re not too angry with me..." The fox-man smirked in triumph.

"I forgive you, pet. Now, as I promised, I'll give you something good." With sweet relief the teen felt the metal ridges disappear, replaced by some rubber cushions. Then the metal ring holding his poor, tightened balls began to expand and let him go, Kurama lifting it away to Naruto's relief. "I think you're practically ready to explode..." He wrapped a slightly oily hand around the weeping shaft, and his captive was instantly squirming and clenching as he began to pump.

"Ugh, uungh, Master I-"

"That's it, just let Master take your seed. Give me everything you've got in there." Naruto started to hump into the hand, and before long with a big open moan he fell over the edge into bliss, and his virgin seed was aimed and sent onto a vertical plate, it slipping down into a crevice where it collected. The squeeze around Kurama's shaft was exquisite. In fact it was getting him aroused again, but he didn't quite have the appetite for another round.

"Ungh, oooooohnnn."

"Yeah, full of hot spunk, in more ways than one. Now, before I pull out here, I want to see you drink your own seed."

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked in surprise, a bit grossed out by the idea.

"Now now it's not as bad as you think. I just want to see you do something naughty before calling it a night." Kurama reached around, and that little plate and crevice was really just an elaborate cup, one the demon brought up to the teen's lips. Naruto very reluctantly opened, and it was slowly tipped back. When the white and silvery fluids his his tongue, he felt weird. It was a bit metallic but salty as well. It had come from inside him, yet he was consuming it. He started to swallow, trying not to gag from the idea. After three small gulps it had all been taken, slipping off the metal cleanly without any residue. "Hnn, good little vixen... You like that?"

"Nngh, not really Master," came the reply.

"Oh well. Maybe once your diet improves... I promise mine is much better on the palette, but we'll get to that tomorrow." Naruto grimaced. He didn't even want to know what the demon was thinking... A clawed finger came down and swiped the last drops clinging to his head and slit, and with a small, contented groan, the redhead consumed them. "Definitely the diet, but not too bad... Well, it's been fun, pet, but it's your bed time. That was a workout." Kurama began to draw his still half-hard dick out, and Naruto groaned due to the shifting pressure.

"Ooooffff."

"Yeah, good boy butt..." At last he was out, a trail of leaking seed slipping down Naruto's hole to his left leg. "Alright, go get cleaned up and go to bed. Tomorrow I'll have a couple more things for you to learn." The chains disappeared, but Naruto was still left with his nipple rings. "Those are from me, and you can't take them off without my allowance. Be a good little vixen and do as you're told. I'll be waiting and listening..." With that the fox-man disappeared, and Naruto climbed off the horse just fine, though God did his inner thighs and inner groin hurt... When he thought about it though, his cuts were all gone, and at least that much brought relief even though he was disgusted with himself. He shouldn't have enjoyed any of that, but, to survive...

He didn't want to think about it, and he headed for the shower for the third time that day, to try to wipe away some of the shame, even though in his sleep it would continue to haunt him.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; **

**Author Notes: I don't think our hero has it in him to stay true to himself in the face of imprisonment and abuse. Kurama's very good at what he does. Review please!**


End file.
